western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Swenson
is an actor who made appearances in several western series. Series Gunsmoke (9 episodes) *Fingered (season 3, episode 11) *Kitty's Injury (season 5, episode 2) *Potshot (season 6, episode 25) *And 6 more... The Virginian (7 episodes) *Riff-Raff (season 1, episode 7) *Run Away Home (season 1, episode 29) *Blaze of Glory (season 4, episode 15) *And 4 more... Cimarron Strip (6 episodes) *Broken Wing (season 1, episode 3) *The Battle of Bloody Stones (season 1, episode 6) *The Beast That Walks Like a Man (season 1, episode 11) *Nobody (season 1, episode 12) *Fool's Gold (season 1, episode 16) *Knife in the Darkness (season 1, episode 18) Have Gun - Will Travel (6 episodes) *Twenty-Four Hours at North Fork (season 1, episode 36) *A Sense of Justice (season 2, episode 8) *Alaska (season 2, episode 30) *Fandango (season 4, episode 24) *El Paso Stage (season 4, episode 30) *Brother's Keeper (season 4, episode 33) Bonanza (4 episodes) *Death on Sun Mountain (season 1, episode 2) *Day of Reckoning (season 2, episode 7) *A Natural Wizard (season 7, episode 13) *Showdown at Tahoe (season 9, episode 10) Laramie (4 episodes) *Night of the Quiet Men (season 1, episode 15) *A Grave for Cully Brown (season 3, episode 20) *Trial by Fire (season 3, episode 27) *The Stranger (season 4, episode 28) Sugarfoot (4 episodes) *Small War at Custer Junction (season 1, episode 9) *Price on His Head (season 1, episode 17) *The Extra Hand (season 2, episode 10) *The Mysterious Stranger (season 2, episode 12) The Big Valley (3 episodes) *Winner Lose All (season 1, episode 7) *Last Train to the Fair (season 1, episode 30) *Wagonload of Dreams (season 2, episode 16) Maverick (3 episodes) *The Wrecker (season 1, episode 11) *Shady Deal at Sunny Acres (season 2, episode 10) *Family Pride (season 4, episode 17) Zane Grey Theatre (3 episodes) *This Man Must Die (season 2, episode 16) *The Sunrise Gun (season 3, episode 26) *King of the Valley (season 4, episode 9) Bronco (2 episodes) *Silent Witness (season 1, episode 13) *Red Water North (season 1, episode 20) Death Valley Days (2 episodes) *Eagle in the Rocks (season 8, episode 31) *A Bargain Is for Keeping (season 13, episode 11) Klondike (2 episodes) *Klondike Fever (season 1, episode 1) *Swing Your Partner (season 1, episode 12) Rawhide (2 episodes) *Incident at the Buffalo Smokehouse (season 2, episode 7) *Moment in the Sun (season 7, episode 17) The Rifleman (2 episodes) *The Vision (season 2, episode 26) *The Jailbird (season 2, episode 33) The Texan (2 episodes) *Law of the Gun (season 1, episode 1) *Cowards Don't Die (season 2, episode 12) The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters (2 episodes) *The Day of the First Suitor (season 1, episode 3) *The Day of the Search (season 1, episode 18) Wagon Train (2 episodes) *The Jim Bridger Story (season 4, episode 32) *The Jed Whitmore Story (season 7, episode 17) The Adventures of Jim Bowie (1 episode) *Curfew Cannon (season 2, episode 21) Bat Masterson (1 episode) *Cheyenne Club (season 1, episode 10) Black Saddle (1 episode) *Four from Stillwater (season 2, episode 9) Cheyenne (1 episode) *Dead to Rights (season 3, episode 18) Circus Boy (1 episode) *The Magic Lantern (season 2, episode 8) Colt .45 (1 episode) *Long Odds (season 1, episode 26) The Dakotas (1 episode) *Thunder in Pleasant Valley (season 1, episode 5) The Guns of Will Sonnett (1 episode) *Stopover in a Troubled Town (season 1, episode 22) Hotel de Paree (1 episode) *Sundance and the Marshal of Water's End (season 1, episode 22) Jefferson Drum (1 episode) *The Lawless (season 1, episode 13) Johnny Ringo (1 episode) *Lobo Lawman (season 1, episode 37) Mackenzie's Raiders (1 episode) *The Court Martial of Trooper Davis (season 1, episode 28) A Man Called Shenandoah (1 episode) *End of a Legend (season 1, episode 21) The Man from Blackhawk (1 episode) *The New Semaria Story (season 1, episode 3) The Outcasts (1 episode) *Act of Faith (season 1, episode 16) Outlaws (1 episode) *Return to New March (season 1, episode 26) Riverboat (1 episode) *The Fight Back (season 1, episode 6) The Rebel (1 episode) *Panic (season 1, episode 5) Tales of Wells Fargo (1 episode) *Laredo (season 2, episode 16) Temple Houston (1 episode) *Seventy Times Seven (season 1, episode 11) Trackdown (1 episode) *Terror (season 2, episode 20) The Westerner (1 episode) *Line Camp (season 1, episode 10) Images Bert Hadley.png Gunsmoke - The Newcomers - Image 3.png Gunsmoke - The Newcomers - Image 7.png Gunsmoke - The Newcomers - Image 5.png The Big Valley - Wagonload of Dreams - Image 1.png The Virginian - Run Away Home - Image 2.png The Big Valley - Winner Lose All - Image 6.png Rawhide - Moment in the Sun - Image 4.png Gunsmoke - The Newcomers - Image 1.png External Links * on IMDb * on Wikipedia * on tv.com Category:Actors